Steam
by Your Existence
Summary: Nothing is being hurried. Nothing is being rushed. Brotherly ItaSasu.


**Steam**

Sasuke loves that it's getting cooler outside. The summer was unbearably hot this year. The leaves are changing into their most beautiful colors. The blue sky is getting crisper and deeper. The air is cooling down. It's just all too wonderful. Everything seems so clear, especially at night. Sasuke practically bathes in change of season, taking in the scent and sight and feeling.

The wind gently blows through Sasuke's hair as he climbs his favourite tree a few yards from the house. The sight Sasuke sees is breathtaking once he reaches the top. He stays up there for hours, just admiring and appreciating the landscape before him and keeps a careful ear open for Mikoto or Itachi to call to bring him back home to take a bath and dinner. And when it is time to go in, Sasuke never rushes trying to get back to the house. He goes slow on purpose. He doesn't see a need to rush things. '_You can't see anything if you're always rushing._' he had once said to Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto padded Sasuke on his head and said he was very mature for his age for thinking that way. Fugaku had just nodded firmly once with that same frown frozen on his face like always.

Sasuke wishes he could stay there forever. Everything is simpler. No worries. No school work. No having to impress people all the time. No people in general. He sighs contently and closes his eyes as a cool breeze blows gently in his face. It was like the wind ate a lot of cool, strong mints and was blowing its breath in Sasuke's face. Sasuke loves that.

Soon, it's time to come in. Mikoto is calling out Sasuke's name. "Coming," he shouts back. Sasuke takes his time, like always.

"Sasuke," Mikoto coos gently, running her long, pale, gentle fingers through Sasuke's hair as he walks through the door. Sasuke already knows she doesn't want anything in particular. He believes that she is reassuring herself that he is still here, and that's why she touches him. She used to do the same thing to Itachi when he was younger.

Itachi was drawing bath water when Sasuke walked in, pajamas and under clothes in hand. His face turned a light rosy color when he saw Itachi.

"Are you about to take bath, Nii-san?" Sasuke said shyly. Itachi poured in the bubble bath solution.

"Actually, yes." Itachi looked up at Sasuke. "Do you want to join me?" Sasuke's face turned even redder. He stammered and stuttered as he tried to convey what he wanted to say. Finally, Itachi got up, went over to his little brother, and took his hand. "Just come on. We'll take a bath together, just like we used to do when we were younger."

They both undressed themselves. Itachi was the first to get in the tub. Sasuke just stood there, naked.

"Come on." Itachi motioned Sasuke to come.

"I-I… Are you s-sure?" Sasuke looked like a shy school girl, eyes darting this way and that way, fiddling with fingers and hair. Itachi chuckled.

"The water's going to get cold…" Sasuke sighed nervously. His face reddened as he approached the bath. Itachi once again motioned for him to come on in. Sasuke nodded and slowly eased his legs in the hot water, then the rest of his body. He sat in the other end of the tub, facing Itachi.

"Now," Itachi let his head fall back. "relax…"

Sasuke's throat felt dry, "O-Okay."

The steam of the water is leisurely rising to the ceiling. Time is leisurely going by. Nothing is being rushed. Mikoto is taking her time cutting the beets, the carrots, the onions, the bell pepper. Fugaku is in his study, taking his time with the load of paperwork he got earlier that day. Outside, the wind is rolling up over the hills in the far distance, unhurriedly making its way to Konoha. Nothing, absolutely nothing, is being rushed or trying to be rushed.

Except for Sasuke's little heart, which thumped and thumped and thumped in his chest wildly. Sasuke is horribly confused by his brother's actions.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke's voice is small, weak. Itachi slides down into the water, leaving his nose just above the water. He lets his hair down and it leafs out around him. He gradually lets his eyes close. His cheeks are turning a rosy color.

The second time Sasuke calls Itachi's name, his eyes opens just a little. His eyebrows shoot up, letting Sasuke know he's listening.

"I… Um… I… Never mind. I didn't want anything in particular…" Sasuke stammers. He slides down just like Itachi had done, and closes his eyes. Itachi just looks at this brother. He notices how his cheeks are still a little plump with baby fat, which still made him look innocent and young. His long, dark eyelashes rest lightly on his cheeks. His hair slowly curls and frizzes up as it absorbs the moisture in the air, unlike Itachi's hair, which only gets straighter when wet. Sasuke then starts to fidget and slowly opens his eyes. Itachi quickly, but smoothly, closes his own.

Young Sasuke tilts his head just slightly as he gazes at his brother. Aniki looks so peaceful. And relaxed…, thinks Sasuke. Sasuke knows that his brother is always working hard. He never has the time to relax. This is something rare to see.

"It's not so bad, huh Sasuke?" Itachi's voice whispers. It intermingles with the slow rising steam and gently cavorts over the surface of the water to Sasuke.

"It's… not so bad…" Sasuke whispers shyly. "Very relaxing."

"Indeed." And Itachi sighs, leaning his back, finally relaxing his whole body. Seeing Itachi fully relaxing makes Sasuke more sure of the situation. There's nothing wrong here, Sasuke finally concludes. Nothing wrong at all. He, too, leans his head against the smooth edge of the tub and Sasuke lets go of all his troubles and worries for now.

And the steam lazily rises to the ceiling without a care in the world. It swirls and makes careless shapes as Earth makes it dawdling venture around the Sun once again. The world is, for now, at peace with itself.

And nothing is being hurried. Not even Sasuke's little heart.

* * *


End file.
